1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rear-view mirror system for a motor vehicle comprising a mirror housing, a reflective member mounted in the housing, electrically operated drive means for varying the orientation of the reflective member, a position sensor for producing a signal indicating the actual position of the reflective member, and a data processor comprising means for storing a value indicating a pre-selected orientation for the reflective member and means for comparing said value with the signal from the position sensor and producing a control signal for the drive means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Patent Specification EP-A-0230203 discloses a system of this type in which electrical signals indicating the position of a controlled member are sent to a computer at a central location on the vehicle which compares these signals with the corresponding values which would be obtained if the controlled member was at a desired position and which can be actuated to generate control signals which cause the drive means to drive the controlled member to such desired position. Consequently, sufficient data must be transmitted from the location of the controlled member to the centrally located computer to indicate the position of the controlled member to the accuracy with which its position is to be set. The object of the present invention is to reduce the amount of data which has to be transmitted.